Happy Luciustinesday
by pelits
Summary: Its Luciustines day  thats valentines day in Miseryville and Beezy has to take Saffi on a date but he is really nervous so he asks Jimmy to comes with him but he can only come if he brings a date so Jimmy asks Heloise to be his date.


**Happy Lucius-tine's day**

Its Lucius-tine's day in Miseryville (that's valentines day in Miseryville).

At Jimmy's house Jimmy wakes up and goes down stairs and then he notices he got a letter he opens it up and it says

"dear Jimmy I love you love your secret admirer" said Jimmy reading the letter.

"I have a secret admirer I wonder who it could be" said Jimmy.

Outside his window a giant telescope coming from Heloise's house looking at him.

"Wahoo Jimmy got my letter" said Heloise.

She then picks up one of her Jimmy dolls and kisses it.

Meanwhile.

At Jimmy's house Jimmy was eating breakfast but then Beezy barges in.

"Jimmy I need your help" said Beezy.

"What's wrong Beez?" said Jimmy.

"Its Luciustines day and I have to take Saffi on a date and I'm really scared" said Beezy.

"Don't worry Beez I will come and help you out" said Jimmy.

"Owe I already asked if you can come and she said you can only come if you bring a date as well" said Beezy.

"Well who should I ask?" said Jimmy.

"I don't care just bring any one ok got to go now buddy see you at chez garbage" said Beezy.

Beezy then leaves to go and get ready.

"Hmm I know I will ask Heloise she will help me" said Jimmy.

Jimmy goes to Heloise's house and knocks on the door then Heloise opens the door.

"Hi Jimmy come in!" said Heloise.

Heloise grabs him pulls him in and throws him on the couch.

"Buy the way I got you a card" said Heloise.

she gives him the card.

"Thanks (dear Jimmy I like you love Heloise)" says Jimmy reading the card.

"Thanks I like you to" said Jimmy.

So did you get anything for me? said Heloise.

"Owe yeah thanks for reminding me" said Jimmy.

Jimmy gives her a card.

"Dear Heloise have a wonderful Lucustine day love Jimmy" said Heloise reading the card.

"Ok Heloise the reason I'm here is because Beezy has to go on a date with Saffi but he's kind of nervous so he asked me to come but Saffi will only let me come if I bring a date so" said Jimmy.

"So" said Heloise blinking three times.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and pretend to be my date if that's OK" said Jimmy.

"Yes off course i'll be your date! um as friends of course" said Heloise.

"OK I'll pick you up at 6.00pm bye" said Jimmy.

As soon as Jimmy left Heloise ran upstairs to get ready.

Meanwhile.

At Lucius's house Lucius was talking to Jez on the phone.

"So Jez were still going on a date tonight right" said Lucius.

"Fine but there has to be no weird people especially not that blond haired human your son our that little girl with the scar on her head" said Jez.

"Um OK I'll pick you up at 6.30pm" said Lucius.

At 6.00pm Jimmy arrives at Heloise's house wearing a suit Jimmy knocks on the door and Heloise walks outside wearing a really attractive dress.

"Um hey Heloise look great" said Jimmy.

"Thanks Jimmy" said Heloise.

They both blushed then got in a taxi and when to chez garbage when they got there Jimmy was about to open the door.

"(Fake cough) if where on a date aren't you going to hold my hand" said Heloise.

"Um OK" said Jimmy.

Jimmy and Heloise then hold hands and entered the restaurant they spotted Beezy and Saffi and sat with them.

"Um Jimmy can I speak to you" said Beezy.

They then go under the table to have their conversation. "Jimmy when I said bring anyone I meant anyone but Heloise" said Beezy. "Well she was the only one I could find on such short notice and besides I didn't think she was doing anything today anyway" said Jimmy.

But then Heloise appeared under the table.

"I heard that" said Heloise.

"Sorry Heloise" said Jimmy.

They all went back to the top of the table.

"Wait a second I thought you two were just friends" said Saffi.

"No we really love each other right" said Heloise.

"Um of course we do babe" said Jimmy holding her.

"Really well lets see you two hug" said Saffi.

"OK um here" said Jimmy.

Then they hugged.

"Beezy can I have another chat" said Jimmy.

Jimmy and Beezy then go back under the table.

"What's going on I thought she was a bit um not very intelligent" said Jimmy.

"I know but apparently her dress has changed her a bit" said Beezy. "I wonder where she got it from" said Jimmy.

"Suddenly and add from Misery Inc appears.

"The misery Inc catalogue now on sale the type changing dress if your smart it will make you stupid if your stupid It will make you smart buy one now" then the add ended.

"Um boys" said Saffi and Heloise.

Jimmy and Beezy then went back up.

"So how long have you two bin dating? said Saffi.

"4 months" said Heloise.

"Your very good at this" said Jimmy.

"I've bin practising" said Heloise.

Meanwhile at Jez's house Lucius came to pick up Jez Lucius knocks on her door Jez opens the door and they both get in Lucius's limo and were of to chez garbage.

Back at the restaurant.

"Hmm if you to are really dating lets see you two kiss" said Saffi.

"Lets see you two kiss first" said Heloise.

"OK said Beezy" and Saffi.

(Beezy and Saffi kissed).

"Wow you didn't even throw up" said Heloise.

"OK now it's your turn" said Saffi.

Jimmy, Beezy and Heloise went back under the table.

"What are am I going to do?" said Jimmy.

"What do you mean just kiss me" said Heloise.

"I'm sorry Jimmy" said Beezy.

They all went back up.

Lucius and Jez walked in but Lucius then noticed Jimmy, Beezy and Heloise and panicked.

"Um Jez you go and save our table I have to go to the bathroom" said Lucius.

"Ok here goes" said Jimmy.

Jimmy and Heloise both puckered up and there lips were about to touch but then Lucius appeared.

"Stop this at once! you four have to leave right now" said Lucius.

"Don't get your horn in a twist why?" said Heloise.

"Because I'm on a date with Jez and she doesn't want you four here" said Lucius.

"And what if we don't?" said Beezy.

"If you don't you four will be banished from miseryville forever know! yelled Lucius.

Jimmy, Beezy, Heloise and Saffi then left and Lucius went to his table but Jez wasn't there she was gone and left a note.

The note said ( Lucius you tuck to long and so left happy Luciustine day love Jez).

Lucius then cried and leav. So do we still have to kiss" said Heloise.

"No I'm too tired I'm going home know Beezy you coming" said Saffi.

"Coming dear thanks Jimmy bye" said Beezy.

Beezy and Saffi then left.

"Well thanks for your help Heloise bye" said Jimmy.

"(Fake cough) aren't you going to walk your date home" said Heloise.

"Um okay" said Jimmy.

Jimmy and Heloise hold hands and walk home.

**THE END**


End file.
